


Blood on White

by veroreos



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Knock Knock Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyoming's taken a pretty bad injury, but he doesn't see why Gamma's so worked up about it. It's hard to keep his eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on White

“ _Reggie_.”

“It's just a little blood, no need to get panicked.”

“ _You_ _should_ _seek immediate medical attention._ ”

“Oh calm down, you know I've had worse than this.”

“ _Reggie_.”

Any further conversation is cut off when Wyoming begins hacking up blood.

The AI is busy running a million calculations while Wyoming tries to ignore it, clutching at the hole in his side, trying to keep all the blood in so he can figure out what to do before bleeding out all over the ground.

His last mark was a wily one, a bit more persistent than Wyoming had anticipated. A minor miscalculation. Nothing that couldn't be handled.

He always gets his man.

But his vehicle was now destroyed and he was effectively stranded in the middle of nowhere in a wrecked base. Wyoming and the other man had nearly blown the abandoned place to bits, and aside from the fresh corpse on the other side of the room, there didn't seem to be much here. Surely the fellow had a cache of supplies somewhere?

Wyoming takes a few steps before collapsing to his knees, laughing softly as the AI's chatter suddenly grows frantic and loud like someone just cranked up the volume knob and pressed a speaker to the back of his head.

“Could you do me a favor and check if there's some medical supplies around? I'm little preoccupied at the moment.”

And by preoccupied he means he's slumping onto his side, hand still pressed weakly against the bleeding wound and  _damn_ , the pain is mostly numb and achy because the adrenaline is still going but his body is shaking and he knows he won't be able to drag himself around the base like this.

There's a brief flash of light when Gamma projects himself before it's quickly scattered as the AI scans the concrete and metal surrounding them. Wyoming closes his eyes for a moment while waiting for Gamma, which ends up being a mistake because he's having a hard time opening them when Gamma is trying to talk to him again.

“ _There is a medical kit down the west hallway._ _Go to the end_ _of the hall_ _and_ _take a right, then the first door on the left_.”

“Mmm, thank you. Just give me a moment.”

It's quiet. He can feel himself dozing off but his entire body feels heavy, too heavy to move. Gamma is trying to nudge him into action, an insistent kind of throbbing and pulsing in the back of his skull, but even then, all he can do is roll from his side onto his back and continue to lay there. His hands are numb, he's not sure if he's still holding onto his side or if he's even still bleeding. Wasn't he shot? He can't even feel the bullet more, everything is starting to--

“ _Knock knock_.”

Wyoming opens his eyes.

“...Who's there?”

“ _To_.”

“To who?”

“ _To whom_.”

It's quiet again until Wyoming's laughing and wheezing and coughing up blood again. He's sitting up and wincing and the pain is back but at least now he can feel it. “Alright, you've got me. That's a good one, have you been saving that for a special occasion?”

Wyoming's pressing his hand against the ground and pushing himself up, slowly rising to his feet. He can feel Gamma watching carefully as the AI slowly responds. “ _I accessed_ _m_ _y reserve of jokes marked for maximum humor. It seemed appropriate to use one now_.”

“Ooh, a reserve? You've been holding out on me, ol' chap.” He  _tsks_  like he's disappointed but they both know he's smiling as he crosses the room enters the hallway, leaning against the wall to his right as he slowly makes his way across the base. “Okay, knock knock.”

“ _Who's there_?”

“Yoda lady.”

“ _Yoda lady who_?”

“Hey, that's impressive! I didn't think you could yodel.”

It's followed up with a string of monotone  _hahaha_ s, but Wyoming knows well enough to know Gamma's amused. The joke doesn't even really work with Gamma because of his voice, but Wyoming's pretty sure it's funnier that way.

Gamma gently reminds him to to go right when they reach the end of the hallway, then the first door on the left and Wyoming thanks him as he finally makes it to the room. There's debris and garbage covering the floor and Wyoming frowns, but Gamma projects himself again and signals to Wyoming where the medical kit is underneath half of a mangled metal crate.

It takes a bit of effort to get to the kit, but Wyoming has it in his hands before too long and sits down to start applying it. He's about to prompt Gamma with another joke when the AI suddenly starts running more scans and calculations. Wyoming instead focuses on patching up the wound, sighing with relief once the medicine starts to kick in and his side is no longer a gaping hole. He waits patiently for Gamma to speak again and smiles when the monotone voice returns.

“ _There is a jeep hidden nearby to the north-east. Functionality is unknown, however, it is likely not as destroyed as ours is_.”

“Sounds like our best bet.” Wyoming shoves himself to his feet again and steps out of the room, finally noticing the trail of blood he'd left in his wake. “Ooh, that looks even worse than it felt.”

“ _I was worried about you_.”

It's just as flat as everything else he says, but Wyoming's glad for that concern. It'd been a long time since he'd actually worked with another human being, and even with their constant joking and pandering, it's not often he and Gamma have talks about...feelings. The general consensus was that feelings were gross and unnecessary, serving no other purpose than getting in the way of the job and the money.

But it's nice to know somebody cares every once in awhile.


End file.
